Little White lies
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Historia le mintió a Armin. Tiempo después, es Armin quien miente a Historia. Para no sentir la culpa, decidieron llamarlo: "Pequeñas mentiras blancas". [AruKuri One shot][Spoilers


**Nuevamente un AruKuri, ¿O AruHisu?, ¿AruTori?¿HisArmin?, Meeh, da igual, me gusta "AruKuri", advierto que esto nació de un Headcannon. Si no te gusta el AruKuri y odias el crack, te puedes ir, sino, siéntate y a leer, aaah sí, te hará falta una botella de lejía jajajaja**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.**

* * *

 **Little white lies**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Observó fijamente a la muchacha rubia arrodillada en el frío suelo, con la mirada vacía y sin el brillo que le caracterizaba en lo que antes eran unos esplendorosos ojos celestes.

En su interior aún no asimilaba toda la verdad que se le fue revelada; claramente tuvo que ser neutral en la tensa contienda en el exterior de las murallas, evitó dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas indiscretas o pedirle explicaciones, pero ahora no había nadie a su alrededor, estaban solos.

Ella sabía que la estaba mirando, y ni siquiera se dignó a responderle.

—¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?—cuestionó tranquilo, sin ningún toque de agresividad en su voz

La chica no movió sus labios, parecía una triste estatua de mármol.

Armin sintió un bicho de impaciencia mezclado con decepción, y se acercó más a la susodicha.

—Historia.—la llamó por su nombre, y luego se agachó a la altura de ella para buscar su rostro—. ¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?

La aludida retorció un poco el rostro, frunció los labios y arrugó sus finas cejas. No tenía ninguna similitud con la jovencita que conoció en la milicia.

—Con certeza...—pronunció con lentitud y voz apagada, pero aún conservaba ese toque dulce—..Nunca.

El susurro fue dicho con amargura y tristeza, no obstante, el inglés notó con horror como esa chiquilla mostraba una sonrisa igual de cruel como su tono de voz tan deprimente.

Empezó a sentir dolor de escuchar palabras pedantes de alguien a quien hace poco consideró una luz que ilumina su sendero hacia sus sueños, que en el fondo lo impulsaba a ser fuerte.

—Ya veo, entonces mentiste.

—Sí, lo hice.—respondio, y por primera vez, subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; de lejos se notaba sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; demacrada—. Les mentí a todos, te mentí.

El soldado se mantuvo sereno pese a las descaradas palabras que salían de Reiss, frías y sin consideración. Una vez más, se preguntó así mismo, ¿En ella existió una hermosa dama de nombre " _Christa_ "?

—Eso es evidente.—dijo Arlert—.. Pero quiero suponer que hay una explicación detrás de ésto.

—No te incumbe.—siseó con un ápice de fastidio.

—La verdad no.—concordó con la alemana—, pero me interesa saber que pasaba por tu cabeza en todo éste tiempo para mentir de ese modo.—agregó, y a pesar de permanecer tan calmado como un viento otoñal, sus palabras cargaban una masa de sentimientos que necesitaba hacerle saber a la chica.

Historia frunció aún más el ceño:—. Así se me ha permitido vivir. Jamás lo entenderías.

—No si es que no me lo cuentas.—aconsejó, no quería llegar y simplemente reclamarle las mentiras que hasta él creyó como niño ingenuo. Sí, las mentiras enojan, duelen, destruyen, pero a menos que seas mitómano, siempre cabía una razón, y Armin necesitaba creer que no fue la intención de Historia engañarlo a él y a su corazón de ese modo.

—Lo hice y ya.—masculló—. Quería sentirme aceptada por todos, incluyéndote.—enfatizó, y en el interior del británico se quebró una barrera entre las emociones y la voz de la razón.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que comprenderla, estar de su lado, apoyarla.

—Sabía que si en algún momento moría, sería por una buena acción y al menos moriría siendo bien recordada.—mostró una sonrisa melancólica.

De momento, el joven rubio continuó por unir cabos sueltos con facilidad, y sin querer los bellos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. El día en que declaró todo su amor a Christa, una tarde en la biblioteca del centro militar, y dieron inicio a su relación oculta con un casto beso en la frente de la damita, mientras que ella le había obsequiado uno en la mejilla.

Ahora ese tarde que podría ser la más hermosa de su vida, le apretujaba el corazón.

—Osea...—tragó saliva—... estuviste conmigo solo por eso, ¿verdad?, No aceptaste mi propuesta porque sentías lo mismo, sino porque te gustaba la idea de ser amada por cualquiera.

Inmediatamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron tanto que hasta parecía que le habían atravesado una daga por la yugular.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—bramó, apartándose del chico; y lo que más le asustó es que en los ojos de él, no había piedad o arrepentimiento en sus palabras.—¡Nunca sabrás lo que sentí!¡Ymir–!

—¿Ymir si los entendía?—alzó la ceja, prediciendo las palabras de la mujercita—. Seguramente sí, ella ya lo sabía mucho antes de lo nuestro.

—¡Da igual!—exclamó mientras que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos tan bellos como el cielo de primavera. Armin no se cansaba de mirarlos.—¡De cualquier manera así iba a acabar!¡Abandonada y traicionada!¡Sola contra el mundo, como debió ser en un principio!¡A veces preferiría haber muerto antes y como sea que, estar aquí y en ésta situación!

—Historia...

—¡Así que sorpresa Armin, Tu Christa no existe ni existirá!¡Jamás existió ni la volverás a ver!—gritó, y sin darse cuenta, ella y el joven estratega estaban de pie, frente a frente.

Estaba agitada, las gotas tibias corrían por su rostro de porcelana y decorado con residuos de transpiración después de la reciente contienda, entonces decidió recuperar el aliento dando bocados de aire mientras se limpiaba la cara con ansiedad.

Armin no dijo absolutamente nada, solo continuó presenciando la manera en que Historia buscaba calmar la adrenalina y la furia que nacía en su interior después de tanto tiempo de mentiras. Quiso comprenderla, de verás necesitaba entender y sentir lo que ella sentía, darle su hombro para llorar y apoyarla en tan difícil situación, no obstante, la actitud tan arisca y repelente que había tomado solo intensificaron el dolor del engaño que él también sentía, sumado al hecho a que admitía sin piedad el haber mentido, sin ninguna consideración por el amor que él profesaba.

Y esas confesiones dichas por la misma rubia solo agraviaban más el asunto. Es decir, ¿Era mentira también todas esas palabras dulces y llenas de amor que Christa le decía al oído?, ¿Era mentira ese « _Te amo»_?. Armin aún tenía parte de su alma sensible y vulnerable, así que fue rápido la forma en que sintió encoger su corazón.

" _Ella no es la mujer a la que amaste"—_ dijo la razón. Era verdad, no lo era, pero sin embargo, las emociones seguían surgiendo como lluvia torrencial.

Reiss no dijo nada, volvió a mirar el suelo con la misma pose estoica.

—¿Sabes que creo, Historia?—se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba mostró frialdad—. Que jamás me amaste y solo aceptaste mis sentimientos para tener asegurado aunque sea a una persona para que llore en tu funeral.

La recluta volvió a encoger sus facciones como las veces en donde Ymir sacaba a luz temas de su pasado y daba en el clavo con sus verdaderos objetivos.

—Y..yo..yo nunca–

—No.—cortó Arlert ante el rostro encogido de dolor sobre su interlocutora—. Tú sabías que a pesar de la forma en la que murieras, yo iba a llorarte, a anhelarte hasta el cansancio, a extrañarte con todas mis fuerzas, para finalmente recordarte con cariño.—Armin dejó que las palabras fluyan una por una a medida que se aceleraba la circulación de su sangre; le recordaba a la vez que se declaró, solo que ahora había dolor de por medio.

Historia no pudo contener las siguientes lágrimas, pero estas salían para Armin, quién le estaba abriendo paso a sus más profundos sentimientos con cada oración llenas de sinceridad absoluta. No supo si era culpa o simple ardor, pero cayó en la cuenta de que en su decaída y radical cambio de conducta, dañó fuertemente al muchacho, confesándole toda la verdad sin remordimiento ni consideración por el amor sin condiciones que le había regalado, como si su romance infantil no hubiera significado nada.

Tal vez no debió ser tan honesta.

El chico continuó:—Lo peor es que tu plan iba a fracasar.—bajo sus azules ojos para después volverlos a subir hacia ese rostro que aún lo enamoraba sin reparo —. Porque yo iba a estar dispuesto a entregar mi vida por tí.

Esa frase terminó por hacerle ver la realidad a Historia, que acababa de romperle el corazón a ese joven tan bueno y honesto. La ira y la pena le cegaron tanto que terminó por lastimarlo sin recato alguno.

Sus labios no podían moverse y las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo. Armin se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaría, y si él se quedaba ahí más tiempo también dejaría fluir los sentimientos desbordantes.

Sonrió con notable tristeza:—Sera mejor que me vaya.—dicho esto, se acomodó la capa e hizo ademán de irse de no ser por unas manos aferrándose a su brazo de manera veloz, impidiendo su retirada.

—¡A-armin!—detuvo la más baja—. ¡N-no te vayas, espera!—trató de impedir—¡Perdóname!¡N-no sabía lo que decía!—dejo salir algunos quejidos de llanto—¡Pero es que ya no sé que hacer, no tengo idea de lo que pasará conmigo!¡Estoy asustada, tengo demasiado miedo!—balbuceó en medio de una ardiente cascada de lágrimas—¡Ayúdame por favor!—exclamó a la espalda del joven.

Armin, por su lado, trató de retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus orificios oculares. Por supuesto que la disculpaba, entendía todo, pero lo dicho ya estaba e Historia había dicho la verdad a pesar de que él también deseaba que las cosas sigan tan perfectas como estaban antes del ataque a Utgard.

—¡Por favor voltea!—agitó desesperadamente el antebrazo del rubio—¡Di algo!

Y rápidamente, Armin volteó hacia ella. La volvió a ver, tan llorosa y vulnerable, y entonces pensó que dentro de poco las cosas cambiarían, que las verdades saldrían a la luz para la humanidad, que llegarían más conflictos y una relación de ese tipo solo haría más difícil las cosas.

Limpió suavemente las gotas que estaban naciendo en tan bellos ojos.

—No tienes que hacerlo.—susurró, concentrado en limpiar el rostro húmedo de Historia, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por las ojeras, los pómulos, las rosadas mejillas, los bordes de esos labios que alguna vez besó.

—Armin.

—Por favor.—suplicó en voz baja—. Es mejor dejar ésto hasta aquí.

—¡¿Es por que te mentí?!..¡Es eso!, ¿No?!—se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

El inglés negó:—Tú sabes que no.

Contempló la figura de la mujer que amaba, y todo su interior se desmoronó en mil pedazos al ser él quien destruya su más preciado tesoro, superando su fervor a sus sueños.

—Armin, no lo hagas.—suplicó ella.

—Historia.—llamó—...¿Me amas?—inquirió, sin rodeos ni largas.

La germana quedó en un mutismo absoluto, su boca apenas podía sacar algunos sonidos de duda. Estaba pensando la respuesta.

Pero Armin la sabía.

Cuando fueron a salvar a Ymir y a Eren, todo lo que ambos tenían parecía haberse apagado de forma inmediata, como si no existiera. Además toda la tensión que hubo con la pecosa ponía en evidencia a la rubia y a quién realmente quería.

Dibujó una sonrisa lastimera.

—Entonces no se diga más.—concluyó en base a que no obtuvo respuesta—. Lo adecuado es que cada uno siga su camino.

—¡N-ni siquiera me dejaste hablar!—farfulló la joven Reiss.

—No tenqo qué.—aproximó su mano al rostro ajeno—. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Cuando se halló vulnerable ante la realidad, la chica dejó escapar un quejido lleno de dolor. Desearía poder amarlo de la misma manera.

—L-lo siento...—musitó mientras acercaba sus finos dedos a la mano masculina que la tocaba.

—Descuida.—calmó él—. Estás haciendo bien en no engañarte a tí misma.—una vez asegurado ésto con una falsa sonrisa, tuvo una maldita tentación de besarla y tomarla para él sólo ahora que la morena ya no estaba, pero no quería seguir forzando a Historia a sentir algo que no le nacía.

Sin nada más que hacer o que decir, se dió media vuelta y encaminó hasta otro lado, a donde sea.

—Armin.—volvió a llamarlo.

El joven no terminó de voltear pero hizo ademán de que la escuchaba.

—¿Aún podemos ser amigos?—inquirió con miedo.

Si él tendría la personalidad de Eren no hubiera tardado en decirlo no, sin embargo, no quería que la joven siguiera aumentando más penas a su alma, ya bastante tenía consigo misma.

Asintió y se fue.

No quiso saber nada sobre las quejas de sus amigos, sobre teorías de la teniente Zoe, sobre Titanes o de cualquier otra cosa que se le presentara en el camino. Ya había perdido a una figura paterna después de la muerte de toda su familia completa y no quería crear más líos de los que ya tenía en su mente.

A cada paso que daba hacia los lavados, pensaba en Christa. Cuando la había conocido, cuando hablaban horas y horas en la biblioteca, cuando veía su sonrisa tan preciosa dándole ánimos, cuando le daba besos traviesos en la mejilla o las veces en las que se reunían en su lugar secreto, en aquel rincón cerca al estanque.

También recordó cuando se unieron a la legión y le vio colocandose su capa.

" _Quiero ir contigo al mar"—_ le dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

El cursi deseo de ambos adolescentes era ir al mar, incluso de ser posible, podrían casarse ahí.

Pero no existe camino de rosas sin espinas.

Cuando Armin llegó a los servicios se dió cuenta de que su rostro era invadido por las lágrimas, y ya sin poder aguantar más, rompió en llanto.

Lo peor de todo es que la seguía amando.

En otro lugar, Historia estaba en las mismas.

* * *

La reina se limpió las diminutas gotas aguadas que corrían de sus ojos después de leer la carta escrita por Ymir. Tomó un respiro y dirigió celeste vista hacia el cristal de la ventana.

" _Por lo menos Armin sigue vivo"—_ pensó. Sonrió para sí misma, había visto muy bien al rubio después de la recuperación del muro María, así que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para intercambiar una aliviante conversación con él.

Lo que si la desconcertaba era el hecho de verlo más ojeroso, cansado y agotado. ¿Tan horrible había sido esa batalla?

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó especialmente a él frente a todos. El británico por su parte, sonrió como siempre lo había hecho desde sus días como un par de enamorados reclutas.

—Sí, lo estoy.—asintió con firmeza.

Historia le creyó, hasta que fue Eren quién le dió el ultimátum.

—Armin casi muere cuando nos enfrentamos al colosal, así que le inyectamos el poder del titán para que sobreviva—fue lo que el castaño dijo sin anestesia ni rodeos.

En aquel momento la sala se había llenado de tensión, y por un breve momento, la cara de la legítima soberana de las murallas se encogió del dolor. El rubio evitó mirarla, pues había sido descubierta su mentira piadosa.

—Según las investigaciones, los poseedores del poder de titán duran únicamente trece años de vida.—complementó Hanji, para su pena.

La rubia asintió serena:—Es una lástima.—se limitó a decir, observando al chico con total frialdad.

—Lo es.—se puso de acuerdo el soldado Arlert.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos con un inmenso dolor en el corazón como los que habían sufrido hace meses. Ackerman y Jaeger no comprendían nada—o _bueno, solo Eren_ —, mientras que Zoe llegó a rescatar cada mirada azulada con tristeza y supo que necesitaban aclarar cosas.

—Si me permite, majestad.—la futura comandante se levantó y formó una mueca amena como las que le caracterizaban—. Debo llevarme a estos dos chicos—señaló a Eren y a Mikasa—...a su pequeño juicio con Darius Zackly por faltarle el respeto a su superior.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡Espere!—farfulló el alemán mientras era jalado por la mujer—..¿Que hay de Armin?

—Armin se quedará a darle el resto del reporte a la reina.—aludió guiñándole el ojo al menor—..Vamos, apresurate Eren, no hay que hacer esperar un juicio.

Seguido de una tranquila Ackerman, Eren y Hanji se fueron dando gritos, risas y quejas como los escandalosos que eran.

" _Pero si...usted dijo todo el reporte, teniente_ "—pensó el explorador de la Legión.

Cada vez escuchó más lejanos los ruidos y pasos estridentes que daban sus mejores amigos. Sintió algo de nervios en su interior, después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo tiempo a solas con Historia, eso no ocurría desde que eran reclutas novatos, y de eso hace meses.

—Así que en serio te encuentras bien.—la noble Reiss rompió el silencio mientras caminaba a paso calmado por su escritorio. Se notaba a kilómetros el sarcasmo.

—Físicamente sí.

—Deja de jugar.—se quejó la joven bien vestida, acercándose al rubio que estaba más alto y se diferenciaba más la altura entre ellos.

Antes, cuando eran un par de chiquillos que se escondían de todos para estar únicamente acompañados el uno del otro, pasaba desaparecido sus casi parecidos tamaños.

La reina alemana suspiró resignada, pero el inglés notó el rubor que se acumulaba en sus facciones suaves.

—¿Por que no me dijiste que...?—fue imposible acabar, sentía escalofríos de solo imaginarse lo que pasó en Shiganshina—. ...Que te transformaste en titán?

—No creí que sería relevante para tí.

—Mira que sí.—contestó—. Es importante para la humanidad saber que ahora poseemos el poder del colosal para hacer frente a nuestros enemigos.—informó con firmeza—. Si Eren no lo hubiera dicho, yo jamás me hubiera dado por enterada.

Cierto sentimiento de decepción se alojó dentro de Armin, quien pensó que posiblemente su ex-novia estaba realmente ofendida por mentirle a ella y no a la corona.

" _Ya han pasado meses, Arlert. Deja de creer que aún existe algo de lo que alguna vez pasó entre los dos"_ —se dijo así mismo.

—Lo comprendo, alteza.—asintió con una reverencia—. Siento mucho guardar haber información crucial para el gobierno.—con el mismo formalismo, hizo ademán de retirarse.

—¡Espera!—ordenó, pero no sé asimilaba a la primera vez que él le dio la espalda para alejarse de su vida, está vez, se escuchaba demandante—. Tú no te vas a ningún lado, ¿De verdad creías que con formalismos vas a disculparte?, Me mentiste.

— Vale, tampoco podía decírtelo así sin más.

—Te pregunté si estabas bien y me dijiste que sí, ¡Eso es mentir!—se acercó a pasos furiosos al muchacho.

—No creí que te importaría tanto.—se sorprendió al ver el ceño arrugado con furia de la joven reina—. Es decir, nosotros ya no–

—¡¿Pero había necesidad de mentirme?!—sulfuró, dándole un golpe a la sofisticada mesa—. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirte, y si Eren no hubiera abierto su boca...!

—¿Que ibas a decirme, Historia?—interrumpió Armin, mientras que la chica se acomodaba los mechones rubios que escapaban de su ordenado peinado—. ¿Estamos a mano, no crees?

— Cállate.—chistó con enojo, dejando escapar su acento alemán—. Conoces mis razones.

—No habló de eso.—enfatizó de manera que supiera de que hablaba exactamente.—..¿Que ibas a decirme?

—¿Que importa ahora?—Reiss desvío la mirada—. Mi palabra no vale nada.

—No.—negó Armin, subiendo el mentón de la muchacha de pelo claro—. Para mí sigue valiendo lo mismo.

—Tú escuchabas a Christa.—dejó que recorriera cada rincón de su rostro con sus dedos, justo como antes.

—Quiero escucharte a ti, a Historia Reiss.—le regaló una sonrisa y fue acortando la distancia, hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al de ella—. Perdón por mentir.

—Trece años, Armin.—los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de la misma manera cuando le decía palabras cariñosas a escondidas de todo el mundo—. Trece años...—susurró cerca a los labios del muchacho rubio—...Trece años y después...

No continuó de hablar, ya estaba cansada de hablar, cada vez que lo hacía le recordaba a esos días. Así que solo lo besó de forma apasionada, como si estuviera sedienta de la esencia que Armin tenía en sus labios y eso le haría sentir tan viva como a la pequeña Christa Lenz. Esos días donde aún no conocían el infierno y eran jóvenes entusiastas, donde ella suspiraba enamorada por su primer amor.

Quería besarlo sin perder un segundo más, ahora que se enteraba que lo perdería para siempre. Ya no quería seguir actuando como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si ese romance jamás existió o ese triste rompimiento.

No supo si era amor, y sinceramente le daba igual, solo quería a Armin.

Él, por su lado, le abrazó de la cintura para no dejarla ir. Se separaron cuando creían que ya si proseguían, no acabaría jamás.

— _Hissy_.—le nombró por un apodo que inventaron Connie y Sasha—. Perdón por mentirte.

—No.—negó obviamente en broma.

—Lo hice porque no tenía intención de herirte.

—¿Y si te decía que quería ir contigo al mar?, ¿Me seguirías mintiendo?

—Probablemente. Jamás te lo diría.

—Estamos a mano, sádico.—golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amante.

—¿Sádico?, No lo creo.—rio— . Fue una pequeña mentira blanca.

—Ja, ¿Eso existe?

—Sí, tú lo aplicaste conmigo.—explicó sin soltarla del abrazo—. Me mentiste porque no querías lastimarme, y yo hice lo mismo para no dañarte.

Ahora fue Historia quien se ríe con pena:—De nada sirve, tonto. Igual nos dolió...a mí me duele.—agachó la cabeza

Antes de volver a besarla, Armin levantó la barbilla de la joven.

—Dejemoslo en una pequeña mentira blanca.

No se sabe que más pasó con exactitud en esa sala de audiencia, pero al regresar, Jean pudo percatarse de que Armin se arreglaba cuidadosamente su camisa.

* * *

 **Seguramente los que se han leído el manga saben que Armin devoró a Berth y se volvió el colosal, así que digamos que luego de que Historia leyera la carta de Ymir, aparece todo el trío EMA (Eren/Mikasa/Armin), Así que hay lo tienen. Sé que hubo mucho drama, pero hay que entender que cuando Historia volvió de intentar salvar a Ymir estaba con todo un manojo de sentimientos y Armin era el menor de sus problemas, lo que fue un craso error, porque Armin terminó mal y ella se dió cuenta tarde. Digamos que terminaron su relación y se trataron como extraños y sobretodo Armin sufrió con eso, tiempo después Armin le miente.**

 **Ambos se mentian para protegerse y no lastimar al otro, más que por amor, por pena y por culpa. ¿Yap?, Sí, soy de las que gusta hacer one shot drama y luego comedia, sino deben leer "futon".**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**


End file.
